


Castiel is Not One of Us

by onequartercanadian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Gen, Team Free Will, au-ish, lion king 2: simba's pride - Freeform, not one of us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onequartercanadian/pseuds/onequartercanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au-ish<br/>Kuvo: Castiel<br/>Animals: Angels</p><p>Story is in the video but here it is:<br/>Naomi took over heaven and controlled the angels. Sam, Dean, and Cas, all took her down. Cas then went to try to seek redemption (to at least start) from the angels. They want none of his shit, they exile him from heaven for what he has done to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel is Not One of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric Music: Not one of Us from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride  
> Instramentual music: Fight for Life; Ivan Torrennt
> 
> This video is the hardest one I've done yet. God only knows how many hours I've spent editing and reediting and reediting. I know some parts aren't perfect though. It's about twice as long as I thought it would be and about 20x more involved then when I started it a few weeks ago. It was going to be a plain video just to the music but then I saw 8x17 and I decided to add an instrumental ending, that kinda made the ending to the main song less sad. (instead of Cas being alone and exiled by the angels, he has his real family, the Winchesters) That part ended up more than twice the length I originally set out for. (I was aiming for about 30 seconds. It's about a minute and a half - two minutes). 
> 
>  
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it, comments would be lovely, have a great day and feel free to check out the other videos on my channel.  
> tumblr: destielhandprints.tumblr.com


End file.
